fearthewalkingdeadfandomcom-20200214-history
Travis Manawa
* Madison Clark - fiancé }} Travis Manawa, also known as''' Trav''', is in his early 40's and of Maorihttp://www.nzherald.co.nz/entertainment/news/article.cfm?c_id=1501119&objectid=11496126 descent. He used to teach English at Paul R. Williams High School, is Madison Clark's fiancé and Christopher Manawa's father. Biography Background Travis is described as "a good man trying to do right by everyone in his life". Until the end if Season 1 he lived in the El Sereno district of Los Angeles with his fiance Madison Clark."Pilot" Travis has definitely been going through changes in Season 1; it was said that he "represents a sense of stability in Madison's life" (Kirkman), it remains to be seen what he represents in Madison's life now that he's been forced to kill his ex-wife in front of her. Season 1 "Pilot" Main Article: Travis Manawa/Season 1/Pilot Travis works hard to integrate himself into the Clark Family. "So Close, Yet So Far" Main Article: Travis Manawa/Season 1/So Close, Yet So Far After they get back from the LA River Travis gets separated from Maddy and the kids when he goes to get Chris. "The Dog" Main Article: Travis Manawa/Season 1/The Dog Travis makes his way home with the Salazars, Liza and Chris, things aren't as they should be when he finally arrives. "Not Fade Away" Main Article: Travis Manawa/Season 1/Not Fade Away The military have moved in and Travis does his best to make sure everyone gets along. "Cobalt" Main Article: Travis Manawa/Season 1/Cobalt The families find out what the Military have been planning. Travis struggles to come to terms with what needs to be done in the world as it is now. "The Good Man" Main Article: Travis Manawa/Season 1/The Good Man Travis and the families set out to get back their missing members. Season 2 Appearances Relationships * Madison - His fiancé. Their relationship is being stress tested by current events. Some cracks are showing but it's not certain yet which way things will go between them. * Chris - His teenage son with his ex-wife Liza. Again, recent events, esp Liza's recent death, are testing this relationship. * Liza - His ex-wife. * Alicia - His fiancé's teenage daughter * Nick - His fiancé's teenage son * Lt. Moyers - of The National Guard. Officer In Charge of Safe Zone India * Daniel Salazar - Travis and Daniel have been challenging each other since they met. These challenges have yet to boil over into something that will settle the issues between the two men - mostly due to Daniel's self control. * Ofelia Salazar * Griselda Salazar - It was Griselda who told Daniel to let The Manawas into their shop (Salazar's Cuts) during the riots that accompanied the fall of L.A. and it was Travis who carried Griselda to his pickup truck when she was injured escaping from those riots herself. Griselda doesn't speak much English and Travis has no Spanish at all, so they don't speak much. Trivia * This character was originally called "Sean" and was not seen as Maori. Image Gallery Travis-Alicia-Nick-with-pickup-truck.png Sean, Nick, and Nancy.jpg Nancy and Sean.jpg Travis_and_Madison2.jpg Curtis_and_Madison_at_Hospital.jpg Cliff-curtis-travis.jpg Season-1-gallery-travis-curtis-935-1.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-season-1-gallery-madison-dickens-travis-curtis-935-2.jpg Season-1-gallery-madison-dickens-travis-curtis-935.jpg Clarks_plus_travis.jpg Liza_Chris_and_Travis.png Travis_1x05.PNG References Navigation Category:Paul R. Williams High School staff members